Drabble The Cucho Man
by Nam Ji Ruu
Summary: kebosanan melanda trio DGM! apakah yang akan mereka lakukan...
1. Chapter 1

Lets Go Singing

Allen : labi, aku bosan

Lavi : sama aku juga

Allen : terus kita nyapain? Kok kaya orang ayan?

Lavi : aku sih bisa aja bantuin emak nyulek sambel di dapur pake palu gw!

Allen : oh terus aku nyapain?

Lavi : tuch! Apa gunanya tangan lu yang segede kaki gajah itu!

Allen : yah,,, pasti buat nyebunuh para noah dan akuma yang mukanya kaga GA JE BOH

Lavi : ahh.. para noah ama akuma lagi pada liburan di belanda

Allen : beneran belanda?

Labi : iya belanda! Belakang gajah mada! Disana lagi ada lomba raja gombal-gembel terbaik

Allen : *sweatdrop*

Lavi : aku tempe! Tangan lu kan gede! Mending bantuin para kuli bangunan aja nyebangun benteng black order yang baru! Mumpung tuch markas abis ke-bom sama gelembung sabunnya spongebob (?)

Allen ; males #-_-

Lavi : ya udah bantuin bang dori aja bikin es! Di 22 kan muridnya ganas tuch kalo bel istirahat, jadi bikin es nya cepet

Allen : what the hell?! Sorry, dory, mory, stobery, bang dori dah….

Lavi : ya udah kita nyanyi aja

Allen : betul! Tapi nyanyi apa?

Labi: balon ku ada 5! Pelangi-pelangi! Heli guk-guk! Neri-neri di dinding!

Allen : ape lagi… emang ada lagu neri-neri di dinding, bukannya neri guk, guk, guk! Neri guk, guk, guk, kemari! Guk, guk, guk! Ayo lari-lari!

Lavi : ada! neri neri di dinding diam-diam merayap datang seorang cipmung. Hap lalu di makan!

Allen : chipmunk nya sih pocong item yah! XD

Tiba-tiba kanda datang sambil nyeret 2 speker di bahunya

Kanda : udah deh nih lagu yang nyetren aja!

Kandapun langsung memutar tombol volume sampai jebol dan… DDDREEENGGG! Suaranya bikin allen ama lavi ke lempar ampe mars! WUUAHHHH! *****

IWAK PEYEK, IWAK PEYEk, IWAK PEYEK, IWAK PEYEK NASI JAGUNG AMPE TUE AMPE TUE!

Kanda, lavi, & allenpun langsung goyang ala trio macam. Dengan kepala di kibas-kibasin

Kanda : PANTURA DI GOYANG! * ala penyanyi dangdut di bis buat mudik

Allen : TARIK BANG! *sambil goyang nye-bor

Lavi : SAWERANNYA, SAWERANNYA! *sambil nyebar duit recehan


	2. Chapter 2

Sayco Teacher

Disebuah TK yang sangat amat mewah dan megahnya bernama 'the bleck khetek order' saking mewahnya bangunan tuh TK cuman beratapkan kardus bekas indomie mbak ani, dinding dari besi karatan yang dicongkel dari gerobak es bang dori, bang hasan, serta bang-bang tut lain, serta lantai yang murni semurni-murninya TANAH! Saking murni-nya berbagai berbagai jenis kotoran alias tokai bisa ditemukan dari yang berjuta-juta tahun yang lalu yaitu dinosaurus, gajah berbadan kucing, tikus berkepala kura-kura, tomcat banci, bahkan bahkan kupu-kupu berwajah seperti voldemort! Bayangkan permirsa seberapa jelek, nyenes, naas, bin buluknya tuh kupu-kupu! Tapi jangan salah dahulu didalam murid-muridnya… WEW :D pertama saya ucapkan nauzubillahminzalik, astagfirullah hal azim, wala kuata ila bila, *mengap-mengap nafasnya yang liat* tobat nasuha dulu yah… sebelum anda semua sakarotul maut berjamaah. Begitu masuk anda pasti disambut oleh seorang anak laki-laki imut pastinya dunia akhiran dari surge sampe neraka dari sabang sampe merauke dari kanda baik sampe kanda sadis dari lavi lompat-lompat ampe lavi nyesot-nyesot, tapi masalahnya dia ber…. Berkalung… berkalung anjing bernama allen walker wew, ketika senyum… :D Criinggg *sekarat ditempat* tuh gigi udah ada yang item-kuning-item-kuning ditambah ada yang bolong, bopak, bopeng, ilang, bengkok, pengkang, sampe ada yang jungkit balik! Apalagi baunya… beuhh nyalahi kentutnya bang zaenal pokoknya bunga sedap malam deh. Dan hari ini kita akan mengikuti pelajaran sekolah mereka

Allen : hari ini kita belajar apa?

Lavi : nggak tahu paling belajar nyipet kalo enggak nyepet!

Allen : kalo nyepet aku ga mau jadi babinya ah…

Lavi : aku sih maunya jaga lilinnya, lebih gampang. Tiba-tiba tanpa diundang, dijemput, diantar, dipanggil, dilempar, bla blab la si Cinderella sadis dateng dengan daster ema-emak hamil polkadot renda-renda dengan rambut diblow. Si yuuuk main! *PLAKK! Dilempar bakiak, nyangkut dimulut allen sambil mengap-mengap ga je boh*

Lavi : len, len WOY MOLEN BANGUN! *sambil mengoyang-goyangkan badan allen* WUSHH tiba-tiba berhembus hawa dari kuburan dan ternyata, ternyata cucunya suzana bangkit! KANDA!

Kanda : hmn, tuh bakiak nyolong masuk ke dalem mulut ember, maaf deh. Masih sensi abis semalem bergadang belajar nyepet ehh kebagian tugas jadi babinya! Ditambah ketahuan lagi, mending digebukin ding ini malah ditangkep mau dijadiin istri simpenan ke 30 bapa-bapak kang ronda! Kalo ganteng sih ga apa-apa, ini dah berjenggot, item, pesek, kuntet, idup lagi! *mencak-mencak sambil nyatok rambutnya bellatrix sampe lurus saking lurusnya pada rontok jadilah the botak-pitak-bellek*

Tiba-tiba dengan diterangi sinar matahari allen bangun kaya di film putri salju tuh, allen bangun dipangkuan lavi. SRING! Bunga-bunga bertebaran dimana-mana

Lavi : Juliet… Juliet akhirnya kau bangun. Juliet….. *mode telenopela : ON*

Allen : romeo.. romeo…

Lavi : juli…et

Allen : kita bersama lagi romeo….

Lavi : Juliet aku, aku, aku, aku, aku, aku, aku, aku, aku, aku, *SKIP berabad-abad kemudian sampe akhirnya lebaran monyet yg kaga pernah ada akhirnya terjadi* para monyet berkeliaran dimana-mana dengan memakai baju koko dan peci haji menunggu lavi berhenti nyomong sementara allen dan kanda dan pada lumutan ditambah bewokkan

Kanda : lu yang nyomong apa mugen gw yang nyomong kelinci! Dah 3 hari 3 malem nih mugen gw belom nyate daging kelinci!

-Kembali kejalan cerita-

Allen : jadi hari ini kita belajar ballet?

Kanda : mungkin, pastinya yang paling anggun yah aku *tetep stay cool padahal lekong juga bawaannya* kanda pun mengibaskan rambut panjangnya, Wushh para kutu-nya pun nemplok di muka allen jadilah anjing rabies kegatelan.

Lavi : aku ga mau belajar ballet

Allen : kenapa? Bukannya keren jaman sekarang tuh ga jaman main bola sekarang ballet

Lavi : masalahnya bukan balletnya,,,, tapi guru baletnya *lavi frustasi, gelisah, galau, sarap, sampe-sampe meja tulis digerogotin*

Kanda : emang kenapa?. Lavi lalau jalan dulu meninggalkan allen dan kanda yang kebingungan. Sedetik kemudian dia menunjukkan tangan ke belakang. Sontak allen dan kanda mengikuti arah pandangan tangan lavi. DEG!

Allen : WHAT THE Hell….

Kanda : OH MY GOSHT! *teriak ala cewe*

Mereka bertigapun segera pergi meninggalakan tempatnya atau lebih bisa dibilang kabur dengan pundung tingkat dewa. Sebenarnya apa yang mereka lihat… mending ga usah dijelasin kalo dijelasin pasti yg baca mau muntah bawaannya. Guru balletnya ternyata si professor abadi! Professor abadi! Dengan topi gede yang berubah jadi pink nyala, bibir merah tebel yang udah kaya lampu lalu lintas diprapatan, badan segede drum minyak tanah yang kemasukan kebo bunting harus make baju BALLERINA PINK! Yang ketat atau emang amat sangat kekecilan musti menampilakan perut indahnya yang bulet, sebulet-buletnya donat, tuh perut dah bulet, padet, kaga tau berapa lemak yang bisa dikilo-in, rok se-paha yang menunjukan kaki talas bogor jumbo ditambah berbulu lebat selebat hutan di Hogwarts, apalagi bajunya yang kagak ada lengan pas dia nampilin tarian angsa yang nyangkat tangan, BUSET DING! BULU KETEKNYA UDAH HITEM, LEBAT, PANJANG, BUSUK PULA! Anak muridnya pun pada mati seketika dengan badan kejang-kejang

Professor : ayo anak-anak ikutin gerakan tante *what? Tante?* one, tu, one, tu, one, tu, ayo semangat! *masih ga nyadar muridnya dah pada K.O*

THE END SE END-END NYA


	3. Chapter 3

Lets Go Singing

Allen : labi, aku bosan

Lavi : sama aku juga

Allen : terus kita nyapain? Kok kaya orang ayan?

Lavi : aku sih bisa aja bantuin emak nyulek sambel di dapur pake palu gw!

Allen : oh terus aku nyapain?

Lavi : tuch! Apa gunanya tangan lu yang segede kaki gajah itu!

Allen : yah,,, pasti buat nyebunuh para noah dan akuma yang mukanya kaga GA JE BOH

Lavi : ahh.. para noah ama akuma lagi pada liburan di belanda

Allen : beneran belanda?

Labi : iya belanda! Belakang gajah mada! Disana lagi ada lomba raja gombal-gembel terbaik

Allen : *sweatdrop*

Lavi : aku tempe! Tangan lu kan gede! Mending bantuin para kuli bangunan aja nyebangun benteng black order yang baru! Mumpung tuch markas abis ke-bom sama gelembung sabunnya spongebob (?)

Allen ; males #-_-

Lavi : ya udah bantuin bang dori aja bikin es! Di 22 kan muridnya ganas tuch kalo bel istirahat, jadi bikin es nya cepet

Allen : what the hell?! Sorry, dory, mory, stobery, bang dori dah….

Lavi : ya udah kita nyanyi aja

Allen : betul! Tapi nyanyi apa?

Labi: balon ku ada 5! Pelangi-pelangi! Heli guk-guk! Neri-neri di dinding!

Allen : ape lagi… emang ada lagu neri-neri di dinding, bukannya neri guk, guk, guk! Neri guk, guk, guk, kemari! Guk, guk, guk! Ayo lari-lari!

Lavi : ada! neri neri di dinding diam-diam merayap datang seorang cipmung. Hap lalu di makan!

Allen : chipmunk nya sih pocong item yah! XD

Tiba-tiba kanda datang sambil nyeret 2 speker di bahunya

Kanda : udah deh nih lagu yang nyetren aja!

Kandapun langsung memutar tombol volume sampai jebol dan… DDDREEENGGG! Suaranya bikin allen ama lavi ke lempar ampe mars! WUUAHHHH! *****

IWAK PEYEK, IWAK PEYEk, IWAK PEYEK, IWAK PEYEK NASI JAGUNG AMPE TUE AMPE TUE!

Kanda, lavi, & allenpun langsung goyang ala trio macam. Dengan kepala di kibas-kibasin

Kanda : PANTURA DI GOYANG! * ala penyanyi dangdut di bis buat mudik

Allen : TARIK BANG! *sambil goyang nye-bor

Lavi : SAWERANNYA, SAWERANNYA! *sambil nyebar duit recehan


End file.
